Estás Cansada
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Taki camina, camina... buscando algo que siempre ha estado frente a sus ojos. (Mitsurugi x Taki)


ESTÁS CANSADA  
One-shot  
--------------------

¿Adonde iba? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo acomodo su par de espadas en la espalda y caminó, caminó… y siguió caminando. ¿Cuál era el destino de una ninja más que esa practica? Caminar, caminar… buscar un destino.  
Un rival…

'¿Es eso, estás… segura?' Dijo una voz imprudente en su cabeza. Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza y detuvo los pasos.  
La lluvia no le permitía ver nada más que un engañoso velo turbio. El frío penetraba en sus huesos, y por primera vez, ella sentía sus piernas cansadas…

Cansadas de caminar…  
Y la herida profunda que acababa de recibir en el vientre punzó con un infinito dolor, uno muy fuerte que ella intentó reprimir cerrando la mandíbula con fiereza.  
"¿Qué me pasa…?"

'Te cansas…'

"Cállate, cállate…" gruñó presionando la herida con una palma, luego estiró el brazo, mostrándose a sí misma su mano sangrienta.  
Su propia sangre, tan roja y tan tibia como la de cualquier otro humano…

La lluvia limpio rápido su palma. El agua lo purificaba todo. De un golpe certero, el líquido cristalino no dejaba rastro de sufrimiento…

¿Por qué su corazón dolía, por qué lloraba, por qué no sanaba?  
'Porque te cansas…'

"¡No es verdad!"  
Era una mujer guerrera¡claro que no era cierto! No importa cuantas veces caiga, siempre se levantaría, poderosa y temible como siempre.

Pero…  
"Pero… sí estoy cansada…"

Claro, las lágrimas no tardaron en filtrarse ante sus ojos. ¡Qué atrevidas y groseras¿Cómo podían mostrarse en el rostro de una ninja? Las secó con rabia, parpadeó, y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Había perdido tanta sangre, en uno diez minutos caería inconsciente; porque estaba tan cansada de caminar.

De pelear.

Sus ojos flaquearon, mostrándose falsos y poco exactos como el papel ahumado. Pero bajo el manto de la lluvia encontró una silueta que era inconfundible… única. La reconocería entre miles de ellas.

Porque era Mitsurugi.  
'¿Lo ves?'

No se había alegrado. Ese camino empedrado era… su camino. Y lo cruzaría a como de lugar, luchando con el que se atreviese a impedirle andar.

Mitsurugi se acercaba, su traje de Samurai se llenaba de tierra empapada y agua, pero no parecía importarle. Se acercaba a ella lentamente, cada paso chapoteando sobre el agua era una ola de emociones para Taki.

Su enemigo estaba acercándose, y ella lo debía exterminar.  
"No te acerques." Dijo con firmeza, doblando el brazo hacia la espalda para aferrar el mango de su espada.

El Samurai poderoso se detuvo, su espada resplandeció cuando un trueno iluminó claramente su rostro. Pronto volvió a andar hacia ella. Caminando.

"Si continuas…" Taki frunció el ceño, le costó un trabajo inmenso hablar sin soltar un quejido de dolor. "Si continuas… perderás tu vida."

La cara de Mitsurugi era impasible, los sonidos de su armadura cada vez eran más cercanos, y no decía nada. Él era silencioso… peligroso…

Inteligente…

'Y tú lo amas'

"Te eliminaré si das un paso más," sacó la espada de su vaina, sólo un par de movimientos rápidos, uno de sus saltos impredecibles, una asombrosa pirueta en el aire quizá despistándolo con una de sus inesperadas y efectivas patadas serían suficientes, se colocaría tras de él y con decisión rajaría su cuello; regalándole una muerte rápida, piadosa…, "Samurai…"

Su cuerpo a pesar de la herida profunda era capaz de todo eso, y lo haría.

Dio dos veloces vueltas en el suelo, la coleta en la que su cabello negro estaba atado se cayó, liberándolo. Se coló hábilmente frente a Mitsurugi y atacó.

La espada nunca pudo tocarlo…

El filo tembló ante los ojos tranquilos del japonés, el agua de lluvia goteaba de la espada de Taki y se escuchó otro trueno poderoso.

Un trueno que ella no supo si salía de las nubes negras o de su propia alma…

La espada pequeña cayó, casi perdiéndose por completo en los posos del suelo, y su propio cuerpo esbelto se desvaneció con languidez en los brazos poderosos de Mitsurugi.

Cerró los ojos… descansando.

Y en la mañana siguiente no vería más que un sol naciente acentuado por una temible espada Samurai velando su sueño hasta su despertar. Luego no volvería a verla nunca más, porque como siempre, se despediría sin palabras después de negarse a probar su filo en ella.

No hacía falta, porque algún día regresaría a ella para no abandonarla jamás.

"Descansa, mujer testaruda."


End file.
